Deseo y nada más
by Enmascarado
Summary: Zaku no era más que un ninja del Sonido. No conocía otra cosa que el dolor y el poder, hasta que se dio cuenta que pensaba en Kin como algo más que su compañera. Sin embargo no podía amarla, el no podía amar a nadie. Solo podía desearla.


Quiero agradecer los comentarios en mi anterior historia, "No hay razón para tener Miedo" y aclarar que intentaré hacer fics de distintos tipos de parejas. Este One-Shot esta ubicado en el episodio 21 del anime.

**Deseo y nada más.**

Dosu Kinuta se bajó del árbol realmente fastidiado, aquellos ninjas de Konoha habían tardado de verdad mucho tiempo en ese lugar antes de irse luego que los genin de la arena partieron, debido principalmente a que el enano rubio no dejaba de gritarle al Uchiha y al pequeño niño que iba con él, al parecer por algún tipo de tontería sobre que no le tomaban en serio y no era tan genial como su compañero.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad al Shinobi del Sonido, se habían separado y se alejaron del lugar, el rubio gritón, la chica de pelo rosado y el del clan Uchiha por un lado y los niños por otro. Dosu hizo una señal con la mano a su equipo y de inmediato descendieron de la copa del árbol Zaku y Kin. Hacia tiempo que podían haber escapado sigilosamente entre los edificios del lugar, pero él les había dicho que necesitaba darle unas ordenes.

-Oye Dosu. ¿No se supone que dijiste que debíamos mantener vigilados de cerca al tipo pelirrojo con la calabaza y al chico Uchiha?.- Preguntó Zaku cruzándose de brazos.

-Si lo dije, pero tenemos prioridades, primero tengo que reunirme con Lord Orochimaru para atender un asunto sobre nuestra misión y de cualquier manera los volveremos encontrar en los exámenes Chunin.- Explicó el Ninja del Sonido.

-¿Qué hay de nosotros?.- Dijo Kin.

-Hagan un reconocimiento de la aldea, no levantaran sospechas, muchos ninjas de muchas aldeas están aquí por los exámenes, nadie notará a dos más, además tienen sus permisos y ya que están en eso, quiero que observen a lo que podríamos enfrentarnos, aunque no creo que encuentren nada que les sorprenda. Nos encontraremos en el punto de reunión en dos horas.- Ordenó Dosu.

Los dos Shinobis del Sonido asintieron afirmativamente justo antes que su líder desapareciera en una nube de humo. De inmediato comenzaron a andar por el camino que habían tomado los niños anteriormente para salir del callejón. Realmente no tenían un lugar específico al cual ir así que simplemente eligieron una dirección al azar.

Zaku Abumi metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón militar. Había algo que le molestaba de la aldea de la Hoja, algo que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Intentaba de apartar la idea de su mente, pero no dejaba de pensar que se parecía, de una manera un tanto perturbadora, al pueblo en la cual había crecido.

Recordó los cientos de días y noches que había pasado en sus calles con hambre, buscando comida en los basureros, robando para sobrevivir, siempre siendo victima de aquellos de los cuales no podía defenderse. No pudo evitar sentir el dolor de esos tiempos pasados. Pero ahora las cosas son muy diferentes, se dijo hacia sus adentros.

La frase le hizo sonreír. Era cierto, él ya no era aquel muchacho débil, ya no era un ladrón por necesidad del cual cualquiera podía aprovecharse. Ahora era más fuerte, Lord Orochimaru lo había convertido en un Ninja, le había dado una patria, una misión y una razón para existir. Si Konoha no era más que otro pueblo como en el que había crecido estaba dispuesto a demostrar que no era el mismo.

Era un Genin del Sonido al servicio de uno de los legendarios Sannin, el cual le había dado por medio de los conductos en sus brazos, un jutsu que nadie más poseía, tenia la capacidad de enfrentarse y aniquilar a cualquiera de los que lo habían golpeado cuando era débil. Más allá de eso, cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba solo como en aquellos días oscuros, ahora tenía a Kin. Eso le hizo sonreír una vez más.

Reparó en lo que estaba pensando y alejó la idea de su mente de inmediato. ¿Por qué había pensado en Kin?. Después de todo ella no era más que una compañera de equipo, tan dispensable como él, si fuera necesario, para cumplir una misión. No debía, no podía, sentir nada que la aferrara a ella ni a nadie más, ese era básicamente un principio para la Aldea del Sonido. El Ninja intentó concentrase en el camino y no pensar en ello.

Kin Tsuchi vio, ya algo fastidiada, otro grupo más de estudiantes de la academia ninja de Konoha, con ese era el quinto que divisaba en las calles desde que había empezado a caminar, hasta ahora no había visto ningún Genin además de ella y Zaku, lo cual le hacia pensar que era una perdida de tiempo el "reconocimiento". Miró, disimuladamente, a su compañero. Desde que habían recibido esa ultima orden de Dosu parecía distante.

Lo había observado algunas veces mientras caminaban y se había dado cuenta de sus expresiones. Durante momentos parecía molesto, por otros contento y de hecho en una ocasión casi lo vio temeroso. No tenía ni una ligera idea de que pudiera estar pasando por su cabeza. Era curioso que a pesar de ser miembros de un mismo equipo ella sabia muy poco de su compañero, además de lo suficiente para poder trabajar juntos sin ningún problema. Finalmente la curiosidad le fue irresistible.

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos.- Exclamó de pronto la Kunoichi.

Zaku volteó la cabeza hacia Kin. Le tomó un momento formular una respuesta entendible.

-No es nada importante, simplemente no me gusta este lugar, eso es todo.- Dijo mientras volvía mirar hacia el frente.

Kin no sabía si creerle o no a Zaku, parecía un tanto distraído y nunca lo había visto así. Se preguntó si tenía que ver con el hecho de que Lord Orochimaru hubiera citado solo a Dosu para hablar los detalles sobre la misión, pero descartó eso de inmediato. Tuvo que aceptar la versión de su compañero, después de todo bien podría estar diciendo la verdad, estaban en territorio enemigo y eso nunca era algo que relajaba a un Ninja. Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas de golpe.

-¿Y bien?.- Preguntó Zaku a la vez que se detenía.

Kin se paró en seco, puso su mano en su cintura y se giró para ver al genin del Sonido.

-¿Y bien qué?.-

-Me debes una moneda. ¿Recuerdas?.- Señaló el chico con una sonrisa.

Kin se quedo consternada. No sabía si era la forma en que lo había dicho su compañero, la manera en que le sonreía, como había colocado los brazos detrás de su cabeza, pero sonaban extrañamente provocadoras las palabras de su compañero, casi seductoras. La Kunoichi se hubiera sonrojado de no ser por que sabía con quien trataba.

Zaku era un ninja del sonido, para ellos no existía el amor en su vocabulario, no sentían apego por nada, además de una lealtad casi obligada hacia su nación, sus superiores y su Otokage. En su educación les enseñaban que ningún vinculo era verdadero, además de los que se creaban gracias al odio, por lo que el sentir amor hacia algo o alguien no era más que una emoción inservible y debilitante, ellos debían sentir un total despego a las cosas a su alrededor. Solo habían dos opciones para ellos. El Odio y la Indiferencia. Nada más.

Pero no dejaba de preguntarse, que era lo que pretendía Zaku al hablarle de ese modo. Le tomó un momento encontrar una respuesta, simple pero a la vez reveladora. No podía ser nada más, la impresión de encontrase con la explicación al comportamiento del genin le hizo casi sobresaltarse, pero supo como recomponerse. Le agradó la idea, al punto en que una ligera risita casi salió de su boca. Se acomodó el cabello con un gesto y luego se dirigió al ninja.

-Es cierto, mira.- Dijo señalando a un parque cercano.- Vamos a sentarnos y veré como pagarte.-

La Kunoichi se alejó sin esperar ni siquiera a su compañero. Pero Zaku no se sintió molestó, por el contrarió, sonrió aun más ampliamente. El vaivén de las caderas de Kin sumado al hecho de que ella evidentemente había entendido su mensaje le fueron más que suficientes para esperar un momento.

Deseo. Eso era todo. Y tal parecía que Kin lo había comprendido muy bien, tal vez demasiado bien. Le sorprendía que se le hubiera ocurrido una respuesta tan hábil para el dilema de la chica que ocupó esa mañana todo sus pensamientos. El no podía querer, mucho menos amar, a Kin, eso iba encontró de todo lo que creía, y más importante, de todo lo que era. Pero si podía desearla y esa era la respuesta a su comportamiento. La Deseaba.

Y aparentemente ella lo deseaba a él. El que le hubiera seguido el juego y el hecho de que hubiera dado para él ese pequeño espectáculo de movimiento de caderas, casi imperceptible pero lo suficientemente diferente a su normal manera de andar para que lo notara, le era más que evidencia suficiente de que ella entendía eso.

Después de todo, ¿Por qué no lo haría?. Ella era igual que él, habían recibido un entrenamiento casi igual, ambos eran Ninjas del sonido y ambos eran poco menos que criminales. Pensaban igual, por lo que entendían que no podían amarse, ni siquiera intentar quererse, aquello sería una barrera para sus objetivos ya que el día de mañana uno de los dos podría incluso matar al otro con tal de cumplirlos, ese era su modo de vivir. Lo único que cabía entre ellos dos era el Deseo.

Y de alguna manera, fue suficiente para él.


End file.
